


Breakoff Position

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney asks for something unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakoff Position

**Author's Note:**

> **breakoff position** – _The position at which a leaver or leaver section breaks off from the main convoy to proceed to a different destination._

Rodney tried to hand him the bottle of lube, but John just smirked.

"Pre-lubed." He pointed with both index fingers at his condom-wrapped dick and gave his hips a little shimmy. He was go for launch.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious. I just thought you could, you know," Rodney shrugged, looking a little nervous, "get me ready?"

John made a face, which was being on the polite side. "You want me to what, now?" 

"Get me ready. With your fingers." Rodney said more firmly then turned red.

"Uh." John couldn't help grimacing. "That's kinda gross, McKay."

Rodney scowled. "Oh, I see—yet my ass is still good enough for your dick?" 

"Yeah, but...condom," John reminded him and wiggled again.

"And what about when you prep yourself for fucking?"

"Hey!" Because, seriously. "That's my own ass. We take care of ourselves; that's the deal."

Rodney crossed his arms and, uh-oh—the little major was sensing the op was going FUBAR, and the condom was starting to feel a little loose. 

"I didn't realize we had a 'deal'. Or that you were so set in a boring, day-to-day routine..." Rodney trailed off, both eyebrows raised in suggestion, and John narrowed his eyes.

"What're you saying, McKay?"

"I'm saying....I dare you."

"You—what?"

"Otherwise I'll think you're a big, Pegasus-style space chicken."

"You think I'm too chicken to stick my fingers up your ass?" 

Rodney nodded firmly, which just gave him a double chin, John thought meanly. 

"Who's the one who almost starved last week thanks to a personal shield?" Although, that gave John an idea, so he ignored Rodney's sputtering and said, "Fine, I'll take your dare. Turn over, smart stuff."

"But I want to do it like this."

"It's my way or forget it."

Rodney grumbled but flopped over, giving John a good view of his broad back and ass and, incidentally, making it possible for John to sneak another condom out and onto his fingers.

Because, yuck.

Grabbing hold of one of Rodney's cheeks, John squeezed out a puddle of lube at the top of the crack of Rodney's ass, making him yelp about it being cold or something, but, hey, John liked the way it glistened and oozed down toward Rodney's hole. John helped it along with his condom-wrapped fingers, rubbing the pads over and over and then finally in, watching them sink inside and help along the wet, and when he looked up from the sight, Rodney was turning his head to meet his eyes. 

Oh. Rodney was really, really turned on by this. John realized the little major was pretty jacked up as well, especially when John hooked his fingers and rubbed firmly and felt Rodney clenching so hard he almost pulled the condom off John's fingers.

"God. John," Rodney said, and he spread his legs a lot wider. That was pretty damned hot, the way Rodney was trembling, trying to hold himself up so he could reach for his cock. 

"Okay, uh. Wow," John said, and it was obvious the objective had changed, because Rodney wanted to come, from the way he was swaying into the strokes of John's fingers. John paused long enough to slide another one into the condom, and it was a tricky maneuver without losing the rubber, but worth it to hear Rodney's groan of pleasure when John pushed in and started fingering him, stroking around, rubbing his sweet spot and bending his knuckles to stretch him and then fucking in and out. 

John reached between Rodney's legs to try to feel from underneath, and when he pressed his palm against the smooth skin between Rodney's balls and hole, Rodney made a little screaming sound into the pillow and shot off, his ass squeezing hard around John's fingers.

John grinned because he had a whole new sound to hold against Rodney, plus that was maybe the hottest thing in a pretty long list he was keeping. At least, it made the top five, and as soon as Rodney was done whimpering, John was going to fuck him right down into the wet spot.

'Space chicken.' Right.

"Mmmphlllrrph." 

"Say again?" John trapped the edge of the condom with his thumb and pulled his fingers from Rodney's ass, wincing a little as he struggled to surreptitiously roll the fucking thing off without touching it too much. He needed a tissue or something. Finally he just used the edge of the sheet to get it off, then left it tucked in there. 

He was rubbing the circulation back into his fingers when he turned to find Rodney staring at him sardonically. Shit. Rodney usually zonked out a little longer after a good one.

"Seriously? You used a rubber?"

"Hell, yeah." John's feelings hadn't changed a bit on that score, although overall that had been goddamned hot. "That was pretty awesome, though."

Rodney stared at him for another moment, and then let out a little laugh and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh, awesome." He peeked between two fingers. "So, you wouldn't be averse to doing it again?"

John shrugged nonchalantly. "If you want." But he knew he was grinning, and Rodney grinned back, face pink, so that was all right, and John leaned over and kissed him, getting a full dose of Rodney's tongue in his mouth, until the little major was raring to go again. "So, you think finally, now that I've prepped your ass so nice...?"

"Yes, yes. Come on," Rodney said, sounding all long-suffering, but he was quick enough to spread his legs, John noticed, and arch his back, and make happy sounds as John pushed in at last.

Although of course he had to bitch about being fucked into the wet spot.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this story idea goes to [spreadingsantorum.com](http://spreadingsantorum.com/). :D


End file.
